


Third Time's the Charm

by cellardoor



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoor/pseuds/cellardoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has the distinct feeling he is never going to live this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

Wally's first kiss is not quite what he's expecting.

It starts much the same way as it does in his fantasies; with saving someone in a dashing and heroic manner. Admittedly, it's usually the kissee in question he's rescuing, and not her little brother, but he can work with this. 

The kid's stuck in a burning building, and his uncle is yelling something at him, but Wally can't hear anything else for the heart-rending screams of a terrified seven-year-old. The building is nowhere near stable enough for it to be a straight-forward rescue, and the Flash is obviously having doubts - they're speedsters, not kryptonians. Wally can't hear anything but those godawful _screams_ , and he can't bear it, he can't _not_ try - and so he dashes into the building, the wall of heat winding him utterly. 

The stairs collapse as he dashes up them, and even as he grabs the boy, the ceiling collapses. He flings himself from the nearest window, rolling to take the brunt of the fall. The boy is alright, if a little winded and in need of some burn treatment. It's an undignified, unprofessional exit, and his uncle is _fuming_ even as he swats the dying flames from Wally's costume, handing the kid to his grateful family.

Wally is beaming, though, the adrenaline rushing through him and _god,_ this is what he loves about being a superhero, he'll face Barry's anger later. For now, he's content just to feel like he's made a difference.

   
The sister has shining tears of gratitude in her eyes, and Wally can't help but wink at her, because she's reasonably pretty - and, you know, _breasts_ \- and she's looking at him adoringly, which is always a good sign. She steps forward and grabs him, and he thinks _finally_. He can't believe he's been Kid Flash for over a year without a single kiss from some grateful female or another. I mean, it's just _rude_. 

As she grabs him forcefully by the head and thrusts her face at his, he starts to panic a tiny bit. This really isn't as romantic as he'd hoped (he didn't even have time for his noble and heroic speech, and he'd really like to have at least gotten her name.) He's uncomfortably aware of her vice grip on the back of his neck, nails scraping against his fresh burn, and he winces into her mouth - which, by the way, she seems to be _eating_ him with or something, it's really a bit weird, and he's not sure where to put his arms - I mean, is it rude to hold her? Is he crossing some kind of boundary if he holds her waist? For chrissakes, Wally, he tells himself, she's got her tongue in your mouth, I think you're allowed to hold her waist - 

He's uncomfortably aware of the tightness of his costume, especially around the crotch area, and ohgodohgod _please don't let it happen_ , he thinks, and suddenly it all seems like a terrible idea, the worst idea in the world. He can't wait for the kiss to be over, so much so that he's _almost_ relieved when his uncles growls and drags him away, if it wasn't so goddamn mortifying.

He's got lipstick smeared all over his face, like in a movie, but he doesn't feel like a romantic hero. His uncle looks worried, his lips set in a tight line as he lectures Wally - as if hedidn't _know_ \- about the mechanics of fires, and staircases, and the dangers of backdrafts. He moves stiffly onto the topic of _civilian interactions_ , and Wally turns a bright, burning pink. It's only when Barry catches his nephew casting an apprehensive look down at his crotch that his mentor finally laughs, slaps him on the back, and Wally has the distinct feeling he is never going to live this down.

 

 

***

 

 

The second kiss happens to Wally, and not Kid Flash. This is notable, because Kid Flash is, well, a _superhero_ , and Wally… well, Wally is kind of a dork. Wally West is the kid picked second last in gym class (last, because he's a dork, but second, because he's actually kind of fast) and _definitely_ not the guy who's being pressed up against his locker by an attractive girl.

"Huh?" He manages, feeling the characteristic blush of a redhead creeping up his ears. He has no idea how this happened. Her name is Emily, and she sits next to him in Chemistry, and they were getting on pretty well, but nothing to suggest she wanted to slam him up against the lockers inbetween periods. Not that he's complaining, of course. If he'd known puns about Bromine were going to work this well, he'd be making them more often. It was a pretty good pun.

She kisses him, grabbing his collar as she does, and _ohgodit'ssohot_ he could just die right there and be completely happy. He remembers vaguely that he has arms, and wraps them around her enthusiastically. This doesn't feel so much like eating each other, and he's just decided that he _never wants to stop, ever_ when she pulls away, smirking. There are a few kids gawping at them, and Wally West is still blushing furiously, but he's grinning in a dazed sort of way as she walks off, a small - ok, large - part of him hoping everyone saw. He definitely does not swagger to his next class, nor does he have a permanent, smug smirk glued to his face.

Dude, he knew there was a reason Chemistry was his favourite subject.

 

 

***

 

 

His third kiss has more pre-amble. Months of it, to be honest. It's not a stranger, and he hasn't lured her here with science puns (although he's totally up for that), and she's glaring at him with exasperation. He's half in civvies, half in his Kid Flash costume, and it's all of Wally West standing in front of her, all of him that's putting himself up for this fall. His entire dorky, superhero self.

'I don't know whether I should kill you, or kiss you," Artemis snaps, and he smiles, edging forward.

"Well," he says, "I don't think you should kill me."

This time, it's Wally who reaches for her, Wally who closes the distance between their lips, and for ten whole, delicious seconds, she kisses back. It means more, somehow, coming from her.

Of course, then she pulls away, and slaps him (although he's pretty sure it's half-hearted; his cheek barely even stings) but it was totally worth it, every second. 

Although she glares at him during the briefing, she slips her hand in his and squeezes. His heart is bursting with happiness, and he feels like he could break the light barrier without breaking a sweat.

Third time's the charm.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
